<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spirits in my head and they won't go by seanre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618860">spirits in my head and they won't go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanre/pseuds/seanre'>seanre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(like half and half kinda??), Alexander Hamilton Is a Good Bro, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Historical Accuracy, Historical Figures, Historical Inaccuracy, No Incest, No Slash, Not A Fix-It, Sibling Love, Sick Character, Sorry Not Sorry, historical appearances, i love them, not between them at least, romance is not a main focus, that peggy/alexander siblingship that literally nobody talks about</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanre/pseuds/seanre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My dear Eliza, your sister took leave of her sufferings and friends, I trust, to find repose and happiness in a better country, I long to come home to console and comfort you."</p><p>***</p><p>A short based the historical fact that Alexander was at Peggy's bedside when she died.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spirits in my head and they won't go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure it is not too much trouble to visit Peggy?" Eliza asked another time with furrowed brows as she straightened her husband's cravat.<br/>
The pair of them stood in the foyer of the Grange, Alexander with a sack over his shoulder and bored smile on his face as Eliza fussed over him and his mess of fine attire he wore.</p><p>"Most certain," he confirmed once more, "besides, as I told you, her estate is on my path anyway, and I am sure she would much appreciate a nice basket of the crabs the boy's hauled from the river,"</p><p>Eliza nodded finally with a sigh as the pair of them walked out to the porch, watching their children chase eachother around on the fields as their two eldest boys, Philip and Alex, secured the phaeton to the reigns of one of the steady the steady horses they'd collected down on the roads.<br/>
"I think her mood shall boost by seeing you," Eliza said, a small frown playing on her lips. Her sister had offhandedly claimed that she was only tired, but she'd been poorly for months then.</p><p>"That I hope," Alexander agreed, "I hate for her to be so weak with illness that she must be bedridden almost always,"<br/>
It was true. Peggy had always been a sort of sister to him, even before he wed her elder. To hear of her health being so poorly worried him immensely. And God forbid anything should happen to her, Eliza would be heartbroken.</p><p>"You had better pray whatever illness she has begotten herself with is not spreadable," Eliza said sternly, "I need not, out of all things, for you to go and get yourself sick again,"<br/>
<br/>
Alexander only chuckled, "I shall be fine, my angel," he said with a smile, which then grew as his youngest son came bounding towards them, the basket of crabs Alexander was to bring in his arms.</p><p>"Papa!" the four-year-old William exclaimed,</p><p>"Hello, dearest one," he greeted in turn, ruffling the toddler's mop of brown curls.</p><p>"May I come with you?" the boy questioned as he carefully swung the basket, his eyes gleaming up at his father as if to try and sway him. Eliza was the first to catch up and quickly yet obviously jestingly covered her husband's eyes with her hands, causing him in turn to chuckle at the pair of them.</p><p>"Not this time, I'm afraid," Alexander replied, to which William whined his disappointment and Eliza trustingly removed her hands from blocking his sight, "But here, I shall bring you a gift back. Will that make you feel better?"</p><p>William gasped and quickly nodded, his frown turning into a wide grin, "A bow and arrows?" he asked excitedly. The Schuyler in him, Eliza presumed, for William had always been fascinated by the stories of war both she and Alexander had told him and the others.</p><p>"I'll see what I can do," Alexander replied, taking the basket from his son's hands before the boy scampered off with a gleeful nod.</p><p>"You should go," Eliza said, glancing over to the now secured vehicle over on the roads. Alexander nodded.</p><p>"Yes, I suppose so,"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>An hour ride was all. Alexander felt the oddest bit gloomy as he stepped out of the phaeton and tied the horse in the stable, though tried to discard it as a servant lead him into the house and took the basket of river-borne crustaceans from his hands.</p><p>"Alexander," Margarita greeted shakily with a weary smile when he'd been escorted to the gilded 1st master bedroom.</p><p>"Peggy," he responded with a concerned one of his own as he took the spot on the chair beside her bed, "how are you?"</p><p>"Unwell," she admitted, although most hesitantly, "I- I do not know still what ails me, for nobody will say," she coughed, a most retched thing, and Alexander swore he saw speckles of a darkened red in her linen handkerchief.</p><p>"Margarita-" he tried with worry, but she only shook her head,</p><p>"I am to die," she said quietly, "I shall be gone soon, I know of it,"<br/>
She whimpered as if she were a small child once more whomst had lost their mother in the marketplace,<br/>
<br/>
"Stay," she pleaded almost silently, "Stephen shall not even see me, and is keeping my son from me in fear he shall contract what I am ill with. Please do not leave me to die alone, Alexander, please stay with me,"</p><p>Alexander looked over her trembling form. Never once had he seen his sister-in-law so vulnerable.<br/>
His mind itched, telling him to <em>go. </em>He didn't want to see her die only just in front of him. He didn't want to stay and watch as her soul left the restrains of her mortal human body. He wanted to get out of there <em>now.</em></p><p>But he couldn't.<br/>
Her husband would not see her, and forbade even her son, her only child from seeing her.<br/>
She had no one at her own home that was there for her. Alexander could and would not forsake her so.</p><p>He swallowed thickly before nodding,<br/>
"Okay," he responded, "I shan't leave you, sister"</p><p>"Do you swear so?" she furthered, quite nearing hysterics. He nodded once more.</p><p>"On my own life,"</p><p>"Then all shall be well," she breathed out, her head falling back onto her lace-embroidered pillow.</p><p>She then chuckled, gesturing slightly to the corner of the room where a matching small bow and quiver stood leaning against it.<br/>
"Bring it to small Billy," Peggy said breathily, "Make him happy, and say it's my early birth gift for him. I would hate to be even more a disappointment by not giving him something,"</p><p>"You are not a disappointment," Alexander argued softly, she only rolled her eyes, though clearly lightheartedly.</p><p>"Five sisters," she replied, her clouding eyes falling closed, "and only two that people know. My elders people will talk of forever, and I shall fall a forgotten victim to the pages of time."</p><p>She felt around for his hand, grasping it desperately when she found it,</p><p>"Tell them I am sorry," she requested, "tell them I love them and I am sorry,"<br/>
He could only nod, untrusting of himself to speak.</p><p>"I love you too, brother," she continued, her voice growing weary and scratchy as she coughed one more, "and I am forever grateful to you,"</p><p>She let out a soft breath, and fell still.</p><p>Alexander placed a kiss on her knuckles, and sobbed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>